


Wanna Play?

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: Rey在酒吧喝醉了，她的实习生把她带了回家。





	Wanna Play?

**Author's Note:**

> 这个车车是好久之前写的游戏AU之后的情节所以有些地方会比较看不懂：  
> Rey和Poe是前情侣关系，然而Poe被发现是个gay并且准备和Hux结婚了  
> Ben是Rey的实习生  
> Leia是Rey的上司  
> 这里用了前线2女主的姓  
> 有好多我的奇怪梗

Rey坐在吧台，双手扶额，挤揉着疼痛的太阳穴，她想起了她的实习生，东张西望，眼前只有一片模糊的灯红酒绿，并没有他的身影。  
她决定给他发条短信，手软绵绵的，掏了几次口袋才把手机拿出来。  
“你没有来啪对，非常向你。”女孩心满意足地按下发送键。  
杯子里还有酒没喝完，Rey就已经喊酒保给她调一杯黑俄。她已经数不清自己到底喝了多少酒，舞池中的人时远时近，唯一共同点是他们的像素都特别低。突然听到一首熟悉的歌，愣是分不清是Rihanna还是Sia的，她干脆随便大喊其中一个人的名字，吓得旁边正在猛灌啤酒麻醉自我的酒鬼卡住了喉咙。  
“你喝太多酒了。”熟悉的声音代替了醉汉的干咳声，Rey眯着双眼，脸颊在酒意燃烧下格外红润，梳成三个卷儿的头发也耷拉下来。她转过头去，只见实习生把酒保调好的酒拿过去抿了一口，深色瞳孔有着藏不尽的温柔和担忧。  
“你不能再喝了，我送你回家。”  
Ben套了一件黑色风衣，里面却是格纹状的睡衣。  
很显然，他收到错字连连的短信后胡乱套件外套便赶过来了。  
“瞧啊，这不是我最最亲爱的‘斯文野兽’实习生吗？你的文艺眼镜去哪儿啦？”Rey揉了揉他的厚卷黑发，声音朦胧而模糊。“我以为你不来了呢。”  
“所以这就是我在你心里的形象吗？斯文野兽？”Ben抓住女孩纤细的手腕，在白皙的手背印上浅浅一吻，顺势靠的更近。  
Rey觉得自己最聪明的时刻莫过于此，她敢肯定从她的实习生出现的那一刻绝对是在做醉酒梦，不然他为什么会靠那么近，为什么会在自己手上留下充满情欲气息的痕迹。既然是在梦里，Rey调皮地眨眨眼，不妨放飞自己好好享受。  
她凑到对方耳朵，轻咬一下微翘的耳垂，惹得那人一阵瘙痒，呼吸也粗重起来。  
“不对，这是你每晚在我梦里的形象。”  
接下来Rey只记得口腔充满了伏特加和樱桃的味道。

 

准确来说，Rey是闻到了油炸食物的味道才醒的。头颅像是被人撬开过一样疼痛，她甚至怀疑是不是真的被什么邪教组织抓住开颅取髓然后拿去献祭了。不过脑袋上没有缝过的痕迹，Rey也就划掉这个可笑的猜测。她揉揉眼睛，尽快适应阳光照射进来的光线，直到下床时她才感觉到不对劲。  
全身赤裸，  
衣服不见了，  
床不是她的，  
房子不是她的。  
Rey像被打了即时兴奋剂似的清醒过来，她快速扫视了周围，首先，她的床不会那么大，也不是灰色的床单，再来，她的房间没有电视，最后，她的房间是背光的。  
酒醒后的大脑因被强制性高速运转而连连抗议，Rey越回忆昨天晚上头就越痛，但她还是记起来什么了。  
比如那人抱着她跌跌撞撞回到公寓，开门时还要忍受无穷尽的亲吻以及上下其手；再比如那人把她摔到房门上，手将塞进裤子里的衬衫拽下，掌心的温热布满身体，那股炙热让她的脸更加绯红。双唇在她脖颈间留下无数湿润的吻，舌尖舔过她的下巴，近乎霸道地撬开牙齿，然后交缠，舔舐。他们就这样滚到了床上，一路撕离对方的衣物，碰倒了台灯，踢掉了堆在地上的书。她的衣服似乎被撕开了，但裤子似乎是自己脱掉的。娇小酥软的双乳在那人宽大手掌蹂躏下泛起微红，他温柔地挑逗着愈发僵硬的乳尖，不时低下头噙着，另一只手往大腿内侧探索，越过茂密的丛林，手指抵达那处“奶与蜜之地”。  
Rey双手捂住滚烫的脸，不敢再回忆下去了。  
很显然，在她醉酒后被某个趁人之危的混蛋带回家任其宰割了。  
然而内心深处Rey是否定这个想法的，她的潜意识告诉她昨晚是一个美妙之夜，尤其是那人的手指富有节奏感的抖动让她欲罢不能，别忘了他的舌头——而当他顺着小桥流水的甬道长枪直入时……  
“冲上云霄之巅。”回到现在进行时，Rey忍不住呢喃。  
她记得伏特加和樱桃的味道，她记得那则短信，她记得那个梦，她记得……  
Ben Solo，她的实习生。  
操。  
睡了自己的实习生，这不是色情才有的情节吗？还是猥琐上司对柔弱女职员下毒手？Rey心里大骂自己无耻，恨不得再自罚两巴掌。  
她拿过床头柜上的手机，已经十点半了，而时间下面则是Rose多达四十条的短信和电话记录，以及下一行Poe Dameron的名字。Rey给Rose报平安后，忐忑不安地按开Poe给自己发来的信息。  
“下个月我要结婚了，希望你能来，你的见证对我来说意义重大。”  
Rey像是被人从悬崖上粗暴地摔下去，有种难受的失重感，内脏揉成一团，难以呼吸。她觉得自己应该要嚎啕大哭，但奇怪的，怎么也挤不出一滴眼泪。她向下滑动屏幕，Poe一直在问她怎么了，在哪里，是不是在酒吧，要不要去接她。  
很显然前男友剩下的感情不足以让他出个门去英雄救美。  
Rey翻到最上方，一个视频，她发的。  
脸顿时变得煞白，心里祈祷着千万别是一夜情的小片段，不然她就要做好回英国老家的准备了。  
手指颤抖着，她缓缓按下播放键。  
“Poe——Dameron！”视频里Rey充满醉意的声音传出来，从模糊的背景来看应该还在松木酒吧。“想不到吧？其实我想对你说的是，真爱至上，爱是平等的！别他妈把你是基佬的错全推到我身上。”她对着镜头傻笑起来，笑着笑着又哭了，然后胡乱地抹掉眼泪和鼻涕，又继续发出老巫婆般的笑声，把旁边的男人拽进了录像范围，正是她亲爱的实习生。“我们本来可以结婚的，捅屁眼真的这么好？好到你能舍弃我们的感情？切！我才不问你，我会自己去试。”她指了指Ben，“好好看看我这又高又壮的实习生，他的床技不知道比你好多少，今晚我就来试试你们基佬的专利……”手机被Ben抢走了，顺便还把女孩的嘴捂上，视频也就此中断。  
既然手机被挡下了，为什么还会发出去？Ben Solo是故意的吗！  
不过Rey起码能确定这个视频里只有床技是真的。

女孩裹着被子下楼，她闻到了培根和茄汁黄豆的香味，心里不禁泛起阵阵乡愁，她不知有多久没吃过英式早餐了。和Poe在一起的时候，他总是嫌弃那些炸到接近焦糊的薯饼和肥腻且高卡路里的肉肠。  
循着味道，她拽着被子走到厨房，她的实习生背对着自己，还穿着昨晚去派对的那身格子睡衣，光着脚丫，蓬松的卷发调皮地翘着。  
“哈，你醒啦。”Ben把装满食物的碟子拿出来小心翼翼地放到餐桌上。“材料不够，食谱也是刚刚才Google的，不过嘛…”他给女孩拉开椅子，自己也坐了下来，端详着食相诱人的早餐。“还是跟图片挺相符的，所以应该还行。”  
Rey凝视着碟子上精心放好的早餐，除了蘑菇外其他一应俱全。轻烟缕缕的红茶勾引着她的食欲，来不及坐好她就已经狼吞虎咽了。待吃饱喝足后，Rey满足地朝她的实习生笑了笑，捧起热茶抿一口。  
“我以为你讨厌我呢。”  
“胡说。你不知道每天我都要花多大勇气才能面对你。”   
“为什么？”  
“这样我才能遏制住不去亲你并且当着所有人的面操你的冲动。”  
Rey被对方恶俗又迷人的情话弄得脸又红了，紧张地又呷一口茶。  
窗外的冷风吹进屋内，她感到冷飕飕的，鸡皮疙瘩骤起。  
“umm…我的衣服去哪了？”  
“被我母亲拿去洗了，等会你先穿我的。”Ben顿了顿，体贴地加上一句。“别担心，她已经走了。”  
什么？母亲？  
Rey瞬间石化，她脑海里已经描绘一幅滑稽的画面，自己赤裸着躺在床上，而床伴的母亲正在一件件捡起她充满荡欲气息的衣服。  
更不用说这位床伴是她的实习生，也不用说他是Luke的侄子……  
操。  
“你是Luke Skywalker的侄子，那你母亲是谁？”  
“Leia Organa，怎么了吗？”   
很棒，非常棒，太棒了。  
Rey甩开他的手，跌跌撞撞地站起来，不停地重复Leia这个名字。Leia Organa，Resistance工作室的CEO，人称勇敢无畏的Organa将军。而她竟然睡了Leia的儿子，还让她捡了衣服拿去清洗。Rey一下子不知道是要先写辞职书还是立刻订机票回英国比较好。  
“嘿，冷静点。”Ben按了按女孩肩膀，看出了她的担忧。“她不知道你是谁，以为你是我的女朋友，所以才会那么主动。”  
Rey心情平复了些许，她琢磨着Ben的话，意思是她只是个一夜情而已吗？还是他在有女朋友的基础上跟她一夜缠绵？  
未等Rey深入思考这个问题，Ben的手已经潜进被子里裹住了她的酥胸，她轻吟一声，内心深处最为原始的渴望仿佛被激活了，旋即闭上双眼感受他富有激情的搓揉，指尖弹动乳头时她颤抖着握住他的手，不由自主地引导他向下方游去。  
被子滑落在地，Rey全身赤裸站在Ben面前，下身的愉悦的快感熄灭了羞耻之心。他的手指利落地掰开她湿到不行的蜜穴，搅揉着肿胀敏感的阴蒂，中指和无名指趁机插了进去，在抽动的同时还在刺激着前面愈发膨胀的蜜豆。  
“不…不…”女孩颤舌呻吟，原本抱住他后背的手抓得更紧了，仿佛能留下道道刮痕。她亲吻他，几乎是下意识地松开他的牙齿，但那人很快便挣开她充满情欲的舌。“我要看着你，看着你淫叫的样子。”他扯咬着她的耳垂，叼在嘴里不断挑动。下面的动作更加激烈，女孩咬住下唇迎接一波波欢愉，力求不让自己这么快就让爱欲缺堤。  
“不？”  
“要。”Rey听得出这是个问句，她的双腿乖巧地分得更开。  
Ben跪下来，那片丛林的颜色比她的蜜色头发还要浅，他玩弄着，抚摸着，亲吻着。舌头探进粉红的内侧，舔舐着她不断渗出的粘稠爱液，含住了她敏感的蜜豆，然后像挑动耳垂那样给它带来阵阵刺激。  
他的头发被女孩扯住，愈发收紧，他感到头皮的疼痛，反倒让他更加情欲高涨，睡裤里的那家伙早已充血，涨的发痛，他相信内裤已经被前液湿透。  
舌头继续往甬道试探，他尽可能地深入，让女孩发出一阵阵呻吟，他能感觉到她的双腿在不自觉的颤抖，她快要不行了。  
“操…Ben…噢…”  
Ben停止一切动作，他站起来抱住Rey，把她放到沙发上，自顾自地把裤子脱掉，让那家伙重获自由。Rey用迷离的眼神凝视着他，老天，还有比这更诱人的尤物吗？他伏在她身上，鼻尖互相摩挲着，喘息着，巨根顶着她的小腹。  
“不？”  
“要。”  
起初他缓缓地进入，温柔地像个处男，似乎在怕弄疼她。等他彻底地插进她的甬道并开始摩擦时，速度渐渐加快，仿佛黏人的猫咪撕开面具，露出野兽般的一面。随着他不断顶撞，Rey呜咽着，她想起了雨后的泰晤士河，仿佛闻到了清新泥土的味道，但这一切都随着Ben愈发快速的冲击而变得越来越小。他干脆把她的挺拔俏小的臀部提起来，抓捏住她的臀肉以达到更大是深度，另一只手则捂住了她的双眼，让她处在黑暗中，更加放大了其他的感官。  
他们的汗液融为一体，Rey的呜咽转为愈发清晰的娇喘，又化作呼喊以释放她的欲望，她告诉自己就快高潮了，但她还是想要更多。  
“操…操......”Rey挺直了背脊，双腿不断颤抖着，随着甬道的收缩，高潮来临时的快感让她想的所有东西都瞬间蒸发，剩下的只有冲上云霄之巅带来的余韵未了。  
“他妈的操啊…”Ben按住女孩双眼的手松开了，那家伙也滑了出来，他撸动几下，将精液尽数射在她的胴体，随即连同人一起绵软地靠在边上。  
“我爱你。”他弯下腰，在Rey的脸颊印上一吻，捡起脚下的睡衣轻柔地抹去她身上沾染的爱痕。

他们一起在浴室洗了个澡，然后躺坐在刚刚大战一场的沙发上相互依偎着，给对方喂食曲奇香奶味的哈根达斯。  
“用你的嘴干的那个…南方的老爷和夫人之间是那样的吗？”Rey调皮地问，期待着他能接住自己抛出来的恶趣味。  
“你在说什么呀？”Ben的手指穿过她如婴儿般柔软的发丝，凑过去舔掉了她嘴角的雪糕。“你什么也不懂，Rey Versio。还有，Napoleon Solo可能真的是我的亲戚，毕竟Henry Cavill和我一样帅气迷人。”  
Rey笑着捶一下他粗壮的手臂，脸埋在他宽壮的胸膛上。她回顾刚刚那句我爱你，脸上的笑容渐渐褪去了。  
因高潮来临的告白，应该只是一时冲动吧？

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！这里是gideonopa的车牌号×  
> 喜欢可以点kudos或者留评论哦。


End file.
